Let fate play out -USUK
by letsfight therules
Summary: Two friends that grow up together then become something more. Alfred and Arthur school fic.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur ran into the bathroom crying. Today is just not my day , he thought. This is Arthur Kirkland, a boy of eleven living with his family in a small English town. The family house is a small one story building painted white with rainbow trimming and a small garden of front. The school where Arthur, and his four brothers go is just down the road. Arthur is skinny with blond hair, bright emerald eyes, porcelain skin, and large eyebrows. He is not quiet normal with his love for the occult and Shakespeare ,for these and a few other things he is bullied. Arthur sits on the floor of the family bathroom staring at the scars from a few weeks ago. He is alone right now, with his brothers and parents out at work and friends places. Hearing the sound of an idling car out front, he puts on his jacket and heads out to investigate. It's a moving truck, he guesses that the new neighbors are finally moving in.

A young boy jump out of the truck running up to Arthur.  
"Hey," he says," My name is Alfred. What's yours?"  
"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland," he responded . Arthur picked up a box and followed Alfred inside as they talked. When Arthur finally returned home he had spent two hours helping and talking to is going to be the start of a great friendship, he thought.

* * *

As the years passed Arthur and Alfred became close friends with a few fights here and there. They are both now in high school, Alfred is on the American football team and Arthur is in student council

* * *

The two sixteen year old boys rushed out of the school with the rest of their classmates when the final bell rang.

"Yeah! Finally summer break!" Alfred screamed as he ran around the school yard. Arthur ran up to him grabbing his arm.

" Come on,we need to head home," he said. Alfred stops and follows him as he walks away. It was know between the two that Alfred would go over to Arthur house after school and the first day of summer would be spent watching movies. As they approached Arthur's house Alfred took of running with Arthur's house key in his hand. He ran up to Arthur's door opening it, and bolted to the couch. Arthur came in panting , sitting down on the couch.

"The movies in can ... you press play," Arthur said between pants. Alfred grabbed the remote and pressed play , laying his arm against the back of the couch. Arthur leaned back as the movies started, as he did Alfred slid his arm on to Arthur's shoulders. The whole movie was spent this way Arthur leaning back into Alfred's arm a d the couch and Alfred leaning into Arthur his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"I should go," Alfred said looking over to see Arthur looking back at him.

" Don't leave yet please," Arthur said leaning in closer.

" I won't ," says Alfred leaning close enough that their noses touch. BZZZT! They jump at the sound of Alfred's phone going off. Arthur blushes as he realizes how close they were. Alfred hangs up his phone and turns around to the sight of a blushing Arthur.

"Hey Artie, why ya blushing?"he asked.

"Y-you should leave Alfred. Right now actually."


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-you should leave Alfred. Right now actually."

* * *

"Ok, dude. Just try and relax Artie. Don't be mad at me! I'll call you later , maybe then you can tell me what I did wrong," Mumbled Alfred as he walks out of Arthur's house. When Arthur heard the door shut, he brought his hands up to his face.

"W-we alm-most kissed," he stuttered out under his breath . He pulled his knees up to his chest. His phone started vibrating next to him, Alfred was calling.

"Hello"

"Hey Artie. Umm you were kinda angry when I left, can ya tell me what's up"

"I will b-but let us talk in person"

"Okay . How about in the forest in a couple of minutes?"

"Sure . I'll see you there, Alfred."

"K, bye "

"Goodbye"

Alfred sighed, that sounded kinda like a date, alone in the moonlight walking through a forest. Great that just tops off the awkward almost kiss, well Artie was really cute. He thought slightly disturbed at the last part. No, Alfred y-your not gay at least you don't think you are. Though you wouldn't mind if you were gay if it was with Arthur... Stop no straight guy has these thoughts. Alfred looked at the clock, realizing he should start towards the forest. As he approaches the forest he sees Arthur standing at the edge pacing, and was he blushing! Maybe Alfred wasn't the only one with those kinds of thoughts.

* * *

**A.N thanks for reading this and if I get a funny review(like the god said" Let there be gay"... Now kiss) I might write a one shot with an alternate timeline that goes through it (I.E god actually comes into the story and shoves their faces together screaming let there be GAY!)**


End file.
